


Night owl club

by nipponyu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Magic, Cute Huang Ren Jun, Fluff, Gryffindor Lee Jeno, M/M, Ravenclaw Huang Ren Jun, Soft Huang Ren Jun
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 01:12:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18713476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nipponyu/pseuds/nipponyu
Summary: (n.) an organization of people with a common purpose or interest;If only they could stay together for a night...{noren — harry potter!au}





	Night owl club

Jeno não sabia o quanto mais teria que esperar em seu quarto. Todos os três amigos com quem dividia o cômodo estavam adormecidos enquanto o jovem se encontrava sentado na cama baixa da beliche de cerejeira, ansioso ao ponto de tremer as pernas apoiadas no chão. Quando um papel amarelo, com alguns escritos, passou por baixo da porta, Jeno não perdeu tempo em abri-la, dando, porém, de cara com o vento. Pelas barbas de Gódrico! Mal podia acreditar no seu próprio desespero para vê-lo, tomando, então, o papel entre os dedos, lendo as pequenas escrituras com rapidez.

**_“Saia do ninho, minha grande coruja”_ **

E é claro que Lee Jeno saiu pela passagem com toda discrição que existia na casa de Grifinória. Sabia bem que seu perseguidor, ou melhor dizendo, seu quase-perseguido, estava-o vigiando sob uma capa de invisibilidade em algum canto daquele corredor, porém não se lembrava do feitiço para revelar tais obscuridades, deixando-se ser guiado pelo mesmo.

Mais à frente outro bilhete de mesma cor e caligrafia, guiando-o às escadas, onde desceu para o grande salão e não pôde se quer cogitar perder-se pois havia um pequeno mapa flutuante vindo em sua direção. O papel alado continha uma localização marcada no meio das árvores da floresta, onde Jeno costumava encontrar aquele ser peculiar quando queriam ignorar qualquer mundo que não os pertencesse. E pertenciam um ao outro entre suas próprias paredes.

Com certa destreza, embora não tivesse muita confiança em seus feitiços, o jovem tirou a varinha de sua capa preto-avermelhada — a qual trajava desde que seu último amigo dormira no quarto — lançando um feitiço no vácuo, o qual fez aparecer sua vassoura; e como o bom capitão do time de quadribol, não demorou a voar montado no objeto, fazendo acrobacias no ar até que chegasse em seu destino. A noite parecia mesmo perfeita para um encontro caloroso, aconchegante, sem quaisquer rumores — a menos que pertencessem à floresta, pois Jeno devia confessar que amava seus barulhos, sobretudo quando queria ter bons sonhos com elfos e fantasmas simpáticos.

A lua titã, gigante e esbranquiçada, que se expunha no céu arroxeado também confirmava que não se arrependeriam de firmar um encontro àquela hora. Todavia, só e somente com aquele ser, pequeno como um camundongo, astuto como uma raposa, esperto como uma coruja e belo... tão belo que nem mesmo a natureza seria capaz de reproduzir tal obra por uma segunda vez.

Renjun.  _Huang Renjun_. Sim, esse era o nome da maior arte proveniente de Rowena Ravenclaw desde sua própria existência. Possuía fios dourados de cabelo que reluziam como ouro branco, mas em um tom não tão brilhoso e saturado como eram as jóias desse material. Seus cílios mal se destacavam em seus olhos quando abertos, porém proporcionavam à Jeno a visão mais gratificante de Renjun: quando seus olhos se fechavam e seu peito subia e descia devagar no colo do mais velho era a hora em que os fios de cabelo embaraçavam-se na testa do pequeno, e os cílios caíam sob as pálpebras em um detalhe sútil que rendia-lhe perfeição independente do ângulo do observador; os mesmos cílios ainda beijavam delicadamente a tez enevoada das bochechas de Renjun, causando inveja no rapaz que o admirava. Já a ponta curvada do nariz alheio apenas confirmava o charme que viria a seguir, e, meu caro leitor, que desenvoltura charmosa conceituava Jeno acerca dos lábios de Renjun.

Não eram doces, quanto menos amaciados como os rapazes costumam descrever quando apaixonados. Não! Jeno pensava de serem agressivos, de terem uma clara textura mordível a ser aproveitada em beijos intensos, ainda que com toques de gentileza — jovem jamais seria agressivo com seu amante para feri-lo, não lhe pense mal.

Na verdade, seria bom assistir a cena seguinte para pensarmos acerca desse narrador envolto e  _atrouxeado_  que se caracteriza Jeno quando adentra a mansão na árvore. Mansão esta rendimento de magia, obviamente, pois jamais caberia em galhos tão estreitos se não fosse por tal. Não sabia se quer como Renjun a havia criado, porém tinha plena certeza que não poderia ser criação de qualquer outro bruxo em todo o castelo de Hogwarts. E com os olhos correntes naquele grande salão de pintura geometricamente abstrata, Jeno fez distrair-se mais uma vez antes de ser envolvido, e temporariamente cegado, por um cachecol grosso de cor escura. Renjun poderia ser considerado um sequestrador por tal ato, ora pois, acabara de surpreender, cegar e inebriar sua presa com a sagacidade de um rapto profissional, o qual rendera-lhe poucas gargalhadas pelo momento de surpresa de Jeno — este que entendeu a situação somente após tocar no tecido, tateando-o com as pontas dos dedos e virando-se logo em seguida para confirmar de quem se tratava. Não aguentaria mais esperar por vê-lo, a agonia pulsante em um ritmo cardíaco absurdo certamente o faria sofrer um infarto imediato. Céus, como Renjun sabia brincar com suas fraquezas.

Entretanto, somente Jeno sabia pôr aquela raposa de ouro em uma gaiola à sua altura e tal descrição poderia parecer absurda se Renjun não agisse como uma raposa abusada sempre que sentia necessidade de atiça-lo ou desafia-lo propriamente.

Inclusive, naquele presente momento pensava em haver uma competição, na qual, se ganhasse, Jeno o deveria o mais caro livro de todo Beco Diagonal. Tinha seus feitiços e sairia vitorioso com as artimanhas que tanto estudava, era claro!

O único problema é que Renjun não tinha contado com os beijos desavisados de Jeno e os olhares diretos sobre si, as análises que o moreno fazia de suas orbes com a ponta do nariz colada à sua, sentindo a respiração efervescer e tocar sua pele de modo tão inebriante quanto seu próprio cheiro de petunias; contava menos ainda com os apertos em seus pulsos, levando seus corpos à proximidade extrema, sendo, inclusive, capaz de sentir a magia alheia pulsar em suas veias e a energia de topázios incolores rodear-los em um mantra poderoso e único de si mesmos. Nenhum estudo de nenhuma magia das trevas, ou das luzes, resistiria àquele sentimento. Ou melhor, à força com a qual ele se manifestava.  
Estavam agora parados, entreolhando-se com o cachecol atravessando a parte traseira do pescoço de Jeno, aproveitando suas próprias presenças após tantos períodos de provas e trabalhos que os haviam distanciado. As mãos de ambos rapazes ainda estendidas — não tanto quanto antes pois o beijo certamente havia tirado forças de Renjun — e ligadas, segurando desajeitadamente partes do tecido que fora pendurado nos ombros do maior antes que trocassem as primeiras palavras.

— Acabei com seu jogo?

— Com uma parte... é, devo dizer que sim...

Aquele foi o momento em que Jeno resolveu devolver a ousadia do menor através de mais contato físico, estendendo os dedos à suas bochechas, em ambos lados. Sabia que seus toques o surpreendiam, assim como o animavam.

— E a outra parte?

— Ouvi dizer que ela está à espera de  _alguém_. — Respondeu Renjun, frisando “alguém” com um toque sugestivo na fala.

— Alguém?

— Sim,  _Alguém_.

Logo os dedos do rapaz de cabelos escuros desciam pelos ombros de Renjun, envolvendo-lhe o tronco em um abraço gradativo — ou seja, que se unia com lentidão — com direito à alguns balançares de cintura e também alguns passos em direções aleatórias. Sentiam-se em uma valsa adolescente, e Renjun não recusaria pousar as mãos na parte traseira de sua cabeça por alguns românticos segundos, acariciando aqueles fios bagunçados que adoravam tão bem o rosto de seu amado.

— E como seria esse alguém? Hm? — Perguntou Jeno, interessado em suas estórias.

— Ahm... seus cabelos são... escuros. Seus olhos são pequenos e encolhem ainda mais quando ele sorri. Sua pele é branca, porém tende à rosada quando fica envergonhado embora isso seja um pouco raro de acontecer...

Não havia uma só sentença que Jeno pudesse repetir de seu discurso, pois estava muito ocupado admirando o sorriso impecável que pulava daqueles lábios arredondados. Quando despertou, estava sendo encarado pelo menor, que ria minimamente de si.

— Você já viu ele ficar assim?

— Algumas vezes... — Respondeu, afastando alguns fiapos do seu campo de visão.

— Então vocês são bem próximos, não é? Faz sentido.

— Ele também é muito ousado, o que deve tê-lo levado à Grifinória. Gosta de me tocar, um pouco possessivo e tende e a ter ciúmes se passarmos mais de um mês ocupados com a escola. Nunca entendi como ele pode sentir ciúmes dos meus estudos, acho que é porque eu amo estudar. Também não frequentamos as mesmas aulas, mas eu sempre sorrio quando tenho a oportunidade de vê-lo no corredor e... queria saber como ele faz pra dar um tapa na minha bunda toda vez que nos cruzamos no caminho para as salas. E-

— Renjun...

Com os pulsos cruzados em suas costas, exatamente sobre a região dos quadris, Jeno firmou ainda mais o abraço em um puxão nada sútil. Renjun que o perdoasse, porém não aguentaria mais ver sua boca se abrir e fechar com único intuito de liberar palavras. Queria colá-la à sua novamente e não perdeu tempo em fazê-lo, deixando o rapaz tão desnorteado como trouxas frente à 9 3/4. Aqueles lábios que se encaixavam aos seus com tanto afinco, acompanhados pelos braços que o apertavam como se pudessem se tornar um só ser, o que descrevia e denunciava perfeitamente o sentimento saudosista do grifinoriano. Depois daquele beijo, Renjun balbuciou a única palavra que se passava em sua mente, nublada por uma única pessoa, envolta em tantos sentimentos.

— Jeno?

— Seu amor... — Respondeu o moreno, acariciando ligeiramente sua bochecha com o polegar e roubando-lhe outro selar.

— Não fale seriedades tão abertamente, palhaço! — Resmungou Renjun, visivelmente corado.

— Não é culpa minha se você tem um olhar encantador de divagador da galáxias dentro dos olhos, meu pequeno. É hipnotizante olhar para você.

— Sussurrou a última frase, aproximando-se uma última vez para morder-lhe a ponta afinada do nariz.

E foi depois de alguns poucos milhares de beijos apaixonados que os dois decidiram explorar a casa em busca de alguma atividade que tivessem interesse. Talvez algum animal tivesse deixado cápsulas etéreas por ali, assim como invasores podiam deixar rastros, poções podiam ser feitas por outros visitantes e diversos fatos podiam acontecer. E Jeno estava certo de que não se incomodaria em investigar poeiras ou diferentes grãos de terra ao lado de Renjun, sua mais fantástica raposa.

Tal como Renjun amaria fazer pesquisas acompanhado de sua incrível coruja.


End file.
